


My Name

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kind Kurama/Kyuubi/Nine-tails, Names, Namikaze Minato (Mention), Parents, Questions, Uzumaki Kushina (Mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious of his true name, Naruto is stuck with some questions that include his parents. Maybe asking his tenant will answer a lot of his questions instead of being in the dark. Will be able to take the news well and realize what the Third Hokage is trying to protect him or be angry about the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted crossed posted on FF. This idea kept coming to mind which I try to ignore but it continue to be persistent. I figure Naruto would be curious of his parents and Sarutobi wouldn’t be likely to answer his questions. Naruto will be seven years old learning of Kyuubi after a bad beating.
> 
> Disclaimer-Don’t even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don‘t make any profits for this fic at all. 
> 
> Warnings: Au, ooc, Minor violence, and possible language.
> 
> “Kyuubi” Mind conversation to Container 
> 
> “Naruto” Mind conversation to Stupid Fox

Heavy rain falls in the Hidden Leaf Village known around the area as Konoha, a small blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks sighs watch the town kids run to their parents to go home and out of the rain. It left him sad and envious since he’s an orphan. Tears pricks at the corner of his eyes.                                       

Questions cross his young mind. What has he done to be abandoned? Did his parents ever wanted him or love him? What type of people were they? Why has he been chosen to bear the burden of holding Kyuubi no Kitsune? Thinking of his tenant he met a few months prior after the villagers decide to have another beating, Naruto lets a tiny smile tug at the corner of his lips thinking of the sarcastic fox that sort of becoming a big brother figure to the boy. Not that he would actually say it. Maybe he’s willing to answer some questions he has.

**_'Brat, you should head home,’ a_** deep male voice said pulling the child away from his thoughts.

_“I’m going, stupid fox.’_ Naruto answers through their link walking quickly keeping out of the villager sight in case they want to harm him. ‘ _Can I ask you some questions?”_

**_'As long as I don’t find them annoying or pathetic, Boy,’_** Kyuubi remarks glaring at the cage he’s in with distaste. ‘ ** _Can’t you think of something better than this cold, damn sewer and cage?’_**

_Do you know who my parents are? Did they ever want me or love me? Why did you get stuck with me? Does anyone really know who they are? What’s your name-“_

Before Naruto could continue, the Kitsune interrupts him, **_‘Hold it there and a question at a time. First of all I guess now that we know each other I can tell you my name but it’s for your ears and no one else. Got it?’_**

_‘Yes.”_

**_“My name is Kurama Not Kyuubi no Kitsune even though no one knows that. About your parents, kid, I can tell you this they love you the moment they found out about you and wanted you. How I know this…that’s for…might as well get it out. Originally I was put into your mother first but that’s a story for a later time,’_** Kurama state placing his head on his paws ** _. ‘Your mother’s name is Kushina Uzamaki and her looks before you ask that she had long red hair and grey eyes. I can state for a fact any man would want her if it weren’t for her mouth. Your father on the other hand may surprise you. You might recognize him more as the Fourth Hokage though his real name is Minato Namikaze. Your parents were so much in love that it made me want to puke.’_**

As if remembering such events Kurama shivers and gags causing the boy to snicker reaching his apartment glad to get his parents’ names and little bit of information. His father is the fourth? Why did he pick him over the other kids in the village? Why Old Man Hokage kept it from him? Naruto frowns not sure what to think. Could the Third know the truth this whole time? He didn’t have to wait long as the Kitsune continues.

**_'The old man wants you to have a normal life much as possible.’_ **

Kurama blinks seeing the sewer start to change to a calming place and the gates of his cell became more comfortable. He raises a brow at the boy’s soft comment.

‘ _Kyu…I mean Kurama, thanks for telling me this and…also for being there for me.’_ ** _‘Just get some rest, Naruto,’_** Kurama tells the boy feeling the tiredness in the child.

Naruto hums in response climbing in his bed already asleep before his head hit the pillow. How this conversation with Kurama will change his future? Who knows? What is important to the sleeping child is to have someone answer his questions and being there for him.

* * *

**Arashi: A cute moment that explains a little which seems to work. I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.**

 


End file.
